


The boy who lived (and the boy who didn't) (Complete✔️)

by mumumuji



Series: Riddle's Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Death Eater Harry Potter, Death Eaters, F/M, Multi, Prophecy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumumuji/pseuds/mumumuji
Summary: The family in Godric's Hollow had a secret. (1985)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Riddle's Hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212404
Kudos: 8





	The boy who lived (and the boy who didn't) (Complete✔️)

Mr. and Mrs. Black of number 4 Godric’s Hollow were proud to say they were perfectly normal. They were the last wizards you’d expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious.

Mr. Sirius Black was a director at _The Department of Magical Games and Sports_ which regulated Quidditch scores. He was tall and lanky with dark hair and rounded glasses. His wife, Vendetta Black brewed potions at the Godric Apothecary across the street. She had long, red hair and a friendly disposition that had customers coming back to the small shop for Backache Salve and Dandelion Sleeping Draught weekly.

The Blacks had a son named Harry, the finest little boy in the whole village.

The Blacks gave their boy everything he needed, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that someone would discover it. Their real names were James Potter and Lillian Evans. James took the name from his friend Sirius’. No one but James, Lily and the real Sirius Black knew of this. The real Sirius Black was disguised as a dark hound and running in the forests from the law.

They also hid the fact that their son was born on July 31, rather than on August 31. No one knew but the nurse delivering Lily’s baby, and even she’d forgotten once she was Obliviated.

When James woke up on that dull, grey Tuesday when our story starts, there was no indication that strange and mysterious things would happen. He picked out a simple tie, kissed his wife goodbye. He tried to kiss his son, but young Harry was zipping around the parlour room on a tiny broom gifted by his Godfather.

“My little seeker,” he laughed as Lily slipped him his Doses. He took the first vial of Polyjuice Potion before heading out the door towards the Portkey.

* * *

On the corner of the street, he noticed the first sign of something peculiar: a giant, silver motorbike parked underneath the street sign. He jerked his head, thinking his mind was playing tricks. Upon closer inspection, the motorbike had a bullet passenger seat and a plaque on the back “Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

James looked around for the owner of the vehicle, but the Giant was nowhere to be seen. He hoped it was some other family he was visiting and pulled his cloak on tighter.

On his way to work, he couldn’t help noticing there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people. People in dark cloaks and high-collared shirts with spiral engravings and long silver gauntlets. What were the National Inspectors doing in the sleeping village?

He tried to keep his mind on happier thoughts, but snippets of their conversations kept catching his ears.

“The Potters, that’s right, that’s what I heard-“

“Yes and their son, Harry Potter-“

James Potter stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He shook away the thoughts as their was no point in worrying. Harry was a common name for a little boy and he knew many villagers had children named Harry and Harriet. Besides, no one knew his own real surname.

One of the Inspectors looked at James and he averted his gaze from the gleaming Silver Mask. He approached him swiftly and James found himself face to face the man whose silver hair gleamed in the reflection of the face cover.

“Halt, your Identitatis* Card.” James produced the paper from his robes and the slits confirmed the details. “Name and address?”

“Sirius Black, four Cedric Hollow.”

“Reason for leaving your residence?”

  
“Work. Department of Control of Magical Games.”

“Mark?” James rolled up his sleeve, the snake printed in black across his forearm.”

“Proceed.” His card was returned to him and James sped off before any more questions could be asked. “Mr. Black?”

The voice made him stop in his tracks. The Death Eater knew his secret. He imagined ways in which he would be killed, and hoped they would at least spare his wife and son.

“Do you have any tobacco?” James did not smoke, but Lily always left a pouch in his robes in case of emergency. And that emergency had come. The Young Inspector emptied the contents into his pipe and James cast a spark spell onto its tip. The youth took a long drag and motioned for James to leave, which he was glad to do.

He whispered a silent thank you to his clever wife and reached the Portkey.

* * *

Lucius watched the lanky man scuttle towards the lineup forming at the Portkey. He was used to wizards reacting in fear to simple procedures such as identity checks. Then he rounded the corner and removed the Silver Mask, letting the blonde locks run over his shoulders.

He took a deep drag of tobacco and groaned in pleasure as the smoke swirled overhead. Why did small villages make the best batches? Perhaps it was the fresh country air, the temperate environment or the ample amounts of time. Nevertheless, he was thankful to be doing his rounds in Godric’s Hollow instead of on the stuffy streets of London.

The name the lanky man had given him was Black. A common Pureblood surname, much like his own - Malfoy. Coincidentally, Black happened to be the maiden name of his wife Narcissa. He’d never heard her mention a Sirius Black. Was he a distant cousin or lost brother? Sirius could very well have been a bastard child and the Blacks were known for their affairs.

Crabbe and Goyle who made themselves very unwelcome disturbed his afternoon smoke.

“Hail Riddle.” The wizards saluted each other by bringing their dominant hands into the air. “Hail Riddle.”

“Share some?” Crabbe eyed Lucius’ pipe hungrily.

Lucius glared at them with utmost annoyance. “Fetch your own Crabbe, I’m not your bitch. Did they find the boy?”

“As a matter of fact, they did.”

Lucius perked up, his brows raising. “What’s his name now?”

“Howard. Nasty, common name for the scum,” Crabbe harked on the floor and laughed. “You’d think the Chosen One would have a more prestigious name. Take your son-“

Lucius nearly choked on his inhale and Crabbe realized he made a giant mistake bringing up Draco. “I-I only meant, your son has a wonderful, noble name. The Potters should have named their son something like Draco instead of Howard or Harry or Harvey…”

Lucius had his wand at his throat. “Don’t use my son’s name in the same sentence as that filthy Potter scum. Ever.”

Goyle, who’d been quiet all this time, spoke up. “Luce, calm down man. He didn’t mean your son would be shelled. He only meant the Potters chose a wretched name and to be displayed in the papers.”

“You think that’s funny?”

In truth, none of the men found this point laughing matter and all lowered their wands. When they’d been younger, killing children under Riddle’s orders was just a job. Now they were older, and all had sons of their own. And they had been much wiser too. If tomorrow, the Dark Lord stated the Prophecy was about the first born Malfoy son, or Goyle or Crabbe, their own children would be targets. And that was truly frightening. That one day, perhaps, they’d have to kill each other’s sons. So frightening, they did not have to speak of it.

“You’re right,” Lucius relaxed his stance and removed the wand from his friend’s throat. “Apologies. You know how it is with me and family.”

“Riddle likes the Malfoys, you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

Lucius considered it for a moment. Nothing made him more angry than the possibility that his Draco would be compared to the Potter boy. No father would want his son to be named Potter or Harvey or Harry. The Chosen One was a direct threat to the Dark Lord and they’d spent the past few years searching every nook and cranny for the child to bring before the Dark Lord.

He replaced his mask and the trio walked up the street. They passed a row of houses and as they did, mothers grabbed their babies and ducked into their front doors.

There was House Number 4, home of that Sirius Black. But this was not the house Crabbe was heading to. The house of the Potters was ways up a rounded hill.

They headed to the backyard where a woman was huddled against the wall with a light haired child pressed against her chest. Dolohov saluted him.

“Your orders, Malfoy?”

Lucius ordered the woman to turn the child’s face to him. He wanted to take a look at the boy whom the Dark Lord wanted to kill, the one who was proclaimed as the True Chosen One by the Prophecy. The one who in six years time could have attended Hogwarts along with his precious Draco.

The little boy looked at him with piercingly green eyes filled with tears. Lucius knelt.

“Give him to me.”

“Please, please, not my boy…have mercy.” The mother clung to the child. Lucius enjoyed being convinced. There was something wonderful about having power over others. The mask was frightening to the child and he removed it, his face spreading a look of surprise over his mothers’ face. Death Eaters were not supposed to be so handsome.

“Lucius we aren’t supposed to-“ Crabbe begun.

“Please excuse my friend there. Now you see, Mrs. Potter, I am a simple man. Much like you and your husband. You can trust me with your boy. Think of it as a great honour. Not many children live to see The Dark Lord.”

“Please, please.” The mother continued to beg in delirium as Lucius reached his hands around Harold’s plump body. He always liked children, their smell, the funny noises they made, the way they laughed. He held the five-year old on his knee and bounced him up and down. Harold stopped crying and a smile spread over his face.

“See that little Harold? Mr. Lucius isn’t so scary after all. My, aren’t you a little angel?”

“Please don’t sir….please-“

“Tell your dear mummy that it will be alright. Say, you like flying? I’ll let you sit on my broom while we go on a little adventure in the clouds.”

Little Harold looked at his crying mother and lowered his hands. “Can I command the broom?”

“My, such a tyke and already so curious. You’d find that fun, won’t you? I’ll tell you what, if we go now, I’ll even let you wear my mask.”

The boy’s eyes lit up as Lucius slipped the giant silver mask over his chubby face.

“Now, let’s say goodbye to mummy.” He waved his hand at the crying woman. “Oh don’t look so glum Mrs. Potter, you’ll see your little lieutenant soon enough.”

He hoisted the baby on his chest. “Begin as soon as we round the corner Dolohov.”

* * *

Lucius walked fast. The boy was distracted by the mask for a short time, running his fingers over the carvings on the nose bridge. They rounded the home, exited the garden gate and looked into the street. Lucius wrapped his cape over Harold’s ears and held him close to his chest.

The green light of the Avada Kedavra flashed along the silver ridges in Harold’s hands. A scream and a thud behind them.

Harold had not seen anything, but somehow the heart of a child always knows when his mother dies. Harold shuddered and began to wail uncontrollably. He looked back for his mum, but only three men in masks appeared. At the garden gate.

Lucius kept his promises. Little Harold would join his mother as soon as the Dark Lord was finished with him. In the earth. A few thousand miles from here. In a cold, nameless grave among the bones of the other babies.

It was gruesome. Lucius reminded himself it was better this Harold and Mrs. Potter than his own wife and son.

The crying boy would not quit. He did not want to stir the other families in the neighbourhood and cast suspicion on their image. He cast a quick silencing charm and the child fell onto his shoulder in a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Identitatis* Card = Identity Card confirming personal details


End file.
